A Warehouse Halloween
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: It's Halloween in our favorite TV show. How does the warehouse family celebrate?   First installment in my "Warehouse Holiday" series. Pete/Claudia; Myka/HG


**This story was inspired by a few things. One, I was watching a Leverage season 4 marathon the other day, and saw the Halloween costume party one. That's where the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boy thing came from. And I stole a line from Psych. Tee-hee. I'm so uncreative ;)**

**Second, I'm be the most kick ass person in the frakking work for Halloween. Myka frakking Bering. (No applause needed) I'm also going to carry around a HG Wells' classic and some purple gloves.** **...No gloves, no love, man.**

**And I was also thinking about starting a series, entitled 'A Warehouse Holiday', and have a short story for every holiday. Good idea?**

**And I'll be updating all my stories early this week (possibly today or tomorrow), and I'm totally sorry for the wait. Now, on to the show.**

* * *

><p>"Ta-Dahhh!" Pete announced, jumping into the living room. "How 'bout this?"<p>

HG looked him over. "Why are you wearing your under garments over those ridiculous tights?"

Pete looked down at his costume. "I... I'm superman. You know, 'not a bird, not a plane'..." He trailed off as HG looked at him with a blank expression in her face. "I'll try the next one." He stomped up the steps again.

HG settled back on the couch, next to Myka. She rested her head on Myka's shoulder. "What is this absurd holiday about, anyway?"

"What, you didn't have Halloween in London?"

"Oh, we had All Hallow's Eve there, all right. But it was just a silly holiday where everyone just went around telling stories to scare children." HG smiled for a moment, lost in a memory. "But we didn't walk around in absurd outfits and took candy from strangers!"

"M'kay guys, what about this?" Claudia ran down the stairs, stopping in front of the couple on the couch. "How does this look?"

"Darling, who are you supposed to be?"

Claudia spun around. She was wearing a brown jacket, brown boots, and skinny jeans. "Can't you tell? I'm_ Myka_!" HG and Myka laughed. "You want to dress up as me? For Halloween?"

Claudia's face fell. "But... I look just like you!"

"Claud, aren't you a little old to go trick or treating?"

"Pete said he'd take me!" Claudia whined. "Joshua used to take me every year! And Pete said we can have a scary movie marathon when we got back."

"Check this!" Pete shouted from the top of the stairs. The three women waited as he sprinted down the stairs. Then, they all burst out laughing.

"What... Who are you?" Claudia gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes. Pete struck a pose. "The hunt is afoot! Or um... Something like that." He beamed. "I'm Sherlock Holmes!" He waited for the women to finish laughing. "Well, HG knew him, so..."

"Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, Pete."

"_Surely_ you knew that."

"Seriously dude. Is that a skirt?"

Pete scooped Claudia up into his arms, and started to tickle her. "Who are you supposed to be? Myka?"

"Exactly," she laughed, squirming in his arms. "But _she_ doesn't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it..."

"Pete, it looks like we're going to have to find a lame couples costume!" "Why don't you go as Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy?" Myka suggested, tossing the book she'd been reading at Claudia. "That'd be cute! Come on!" Myka climbed off the couch. "Let's go make some costumes!"

**_-20 minutes later- _**

"I feel like the kick ass chick from Leverage," Claudia mumbled, adjusting the tight dress in the mirror. Myka had dressed her in a short plaid dress with a white collar, and mary Jane shoes. "But more ridiculous."

"You look dashing," HG winked at Claudia.

"I have a murse!" Pete said excitedly. He slung an arm over Claudia's shoulders. "We're so cool."

"You guys are so adorable together," Myka squealed, making Claudia blush. "Where's my camera?" "No more pictures," Pete moaned. "God, you're like my mother!"

* * *

><p>"Should they be back by now?" HG asked, moving the curtain to look outside the B&amp;B. Myka checked her watch. "Nah, it's only 11. They'll probably stay out late."<p>

"Well what are we going to do while they're gone?" HG asked, winking at Myka. "We finally have a quiet moment to our-"

"MYKA!" A familiar voice shouted up the stairs. "Myka! Pete's trying to scare me!"

"I am NOT!"

"HG, he's trying to eat me alive!" The voices were getting nearer to the door. There was a quick knock, and the door opened.

Claudia Donovan, still wearing the plaid dress, which was torn up and covered in chocolate, sprinted into the room.

_Do you two ever run out of energy? _Myka thought.

"He pushed me into a tree!"

"You tripped!"

"You tripped _me!" _

"You probably tripped over those weird shoes!"

Myka tossed a pillow at the bickering couple. "Don't you guys have a movie marathon to watch?"

"I can't watch it," Claudia took a deep breath. "Pete might eat me."

"Pete isn't a zombie, Claud."

"You don't know that! He could eat me!"

"Claudia," Pete whined. "I wanna go watch scary movies! Besides, you love 'The Excorcist'!"

Claudia was silent.

"Oh my God," Pete whispered. "You hate that movie."

Claudia shrugged her shoulders. "It gave me nightmares for a week. Only watched it for you."

"You... You hate scary movies?"

"I'm really more of a 'yay, let's smile' than a 'oh my frakking God, a demons trying to us' girl." She bit her lip. "S-sorry."

"But... We watched all the Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, SAW and Paranormal Activity movies in one day!"

"I had to sleep with Myka and HG for the next moth after that day. Did you know Myka talks in her sleep? And HG _snores?" _

"I do not," both women chorused at the same time.

"But the Scream movies aren't even that scary. I kinda liked them."

Pete paused before answering. "There's a marathon on tonight. With the new one."

"Oh, you _know _that's right."

* * *

><p>"I think they're finally asleep," Myka whispered at HG. "Are you ready?"<p>

HG smirked evily. "Oh I'm ready, darling. I can't wait to see the look on Pete's face. This is going to be the best All Hallows Eve ever!"

* * *

><p>"I think they're finally asleep," Claudia hissed at Pete. "Are you ready?"<p>

"I was born ready, Claud." Pete kissed her, pulling her to the door. "I can't wait to see the look on HG's face! Oh, Myka will never buy me food again."

Pete eased his bedroom door open, beckoning Claudia to follow him into the pitch black hall. He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

They crept into the hallway, inching forward every few seconds.

And the couple had no idea that on the opposite end of the hallway, HG and Myka were doing the exact same thing.

Pete fiddled into his pocket for the mini-flashlight he'd stolen from Myka a few months back. Flicking the little switch, it light up the space just enough so each pair could see each other.

"Pete?" "HG?"

"Claudia?" "Myka?"

"What are you guys doing up at 2 a.m?" Pete hissed through the darkness.

"What were _you _doing?" Myka shot back.

"We were on our way... To the kitchen."

"At 2 a.m?" Myka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what were you two doing?"

"We were on our way to.. The kitchen."

"At 2 a.m?" Pete mocked Myka.

"I do _not _sound like that! Is that my flashlight?"

"Um, no," Pete said as Myka snatched it out of his hands.

There was a moment of utter silence in the B&B. "Well... If we were all going to the kitchen, then lets go," Claudia said. "We can eat all my Halloween candy!"

So that's what they did. They all sat around the kitchen table, at 2 in the morining, and talked. And ate. Well, Pete mostly ate. And after that day, it became a tradition that on Halloween, at 2 a.m, Pete, Claudia, HG, and Myka would all go down to the kitchen and share stories.  
>And ate.<p>

Like a true family.


End file.
